Luke vs Jason
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: Two golden boys. Both have scars. Both have blue eyes. Both have blonde hair. Both have golden tanned skin. But they have different characteristics. What happens when they randomly meet in a park and when shiz just goes down? What will happen? What will Thalia say about this madness? Probs two shot. Luke is alive. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be in the story. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**BWHAHAHAHA! I know! Weird way to start off this weird story which is really weird and it's weird cause I repeated it. Sooo! I just thought of this probably one shot. XD**

**I mean seriously. What would happen when Jason verses Luke? Who's gonna kick who's ass?**

**Using my amazing imagination, I'm gonna write it out for you guys. Out of my own enjoyment and to supply yours.**

**Now let's get to it!**

Third Person's POV

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have two typical golden boys fight each other? Two who are amazingly handsome and hot. Two who are have that jock stereotype thing? But here's the catch. One is serious, and one is fun. And this is what happens when the two golden boys collide.

* * *

Luke's POV

I was walking down casually down the street, feeling quite happy about myself. What's not to be happy? I mended the weird relationship between my father and I. I know that Annabeth loves me, but not the same when she was still a young child. Percy saved me from being a complete douche,a and Thalia and I have had the best time of our lives, playing stupid kiddy games and having sleepovers. Though- I'm not going to admit next time- I feel kind of hurt that Thalia is this group where they have to stay committed to girls. No, I didn't meant it like _that_. I mean that she has to stay away from boys and not get too close to them.

Oh well, looks like she broke that rule already.

I kept wandering around aimlessly, when something caught my eye.

A boy, who looks nearly like me, in the middle of the park. He looks determined to thrash forward at his competitor. His identical sky blue eyes darkened as he lunges forward to push the person down.

Oh wait. That isn't a person. It's a monster who looks like an echidna with squirrel legs.

The monster growled in pain as it disintegrated into golden dust, which immediately blew away with the wind.

The boy didn't even acknowledge his doing. Instead, he narrows his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, as if he never killed the monster. The first question that comes into my mind is: What's wrong with him?!

He should be proud that he ended the life of that thing, and that he should probably wear a smirk right now. I know, I know. Harsh of me. But he should at least have someone to credit him. And that's what I decided to do.

I walked up towards him and congratulated. Patting his shoulder and grinning, I said, "Dude! That was amazing! Why can't you see of what you have within yourself? Be proud!"

He gave me a skeptical look and raised his eyebrows. "Why do you mean I should be proud?" He said lowly. "I killed it. End of story. Pride can take over you. Can take over others. So watch what you say, cause IDGAF."

I wrinkled my nose at his disgusting attitude. "Well fine anyways." I pointed accusingly at him. "You should be happy. And next time, YOU watch out, because you don't know who you're dealing with, _Roman_."

He gives me a hard look and says, "Is that a challenge? Because of so, you're dealing with a son of Jupiter, _Greek_. Normally I'd spare and take mercy for someone's life, but your attitude, sir." He inhales sharply. "Isn't acceptable."

I rage. How dare he tell me these, nonsensical opinions that he thinks about?!

"Says the goody two shoes! Come on here! I'll show you what a real demigod is like."

"Oh it's on, brother."

* * *

I readied my left fist into a ball, my right hand hovering above my new sword, Diatrypó. It means Pierce. And I really feeling like I need to pierce his stupid, goody two shoes brain. I don't know what had happened to my happy self. I just somehow disappeared into rage instead.

"Come at me, Golden Boy. Let's see what you've got," I growled as a weaves my sword out of it's sheath.

Jason makes a deep rumbling noise and runs towards me, as if he were to punch the lights out of me. I simply side stepped and pushed my body weight onto his side.

"No sword, I see. What an idiot you are," I mocked as I pushed him harder.

Before I could even do my second lunge, he brings out a golden coin out of his pocket. I teased more. "Oooooohhh! Shiny little thing you've got there. What's it gonna do? Buy me a trophy? Thanks!"

It only angers even more, which doesn't seem really wise of me, because he flipped the golden coin into the air, and it immediately turned into a golden sword. He catches it without any effort, and speeds toward me. I tried to sidestep, but he already knew my antics, so he jabbed his sword to the side, aiming at me.

It sliced twenty centimetre wound and I hissed in pain. The blood drenched my pale grey shirt as I gripped it with my hands.

I glared at him hard, causing the scar above his lip to twitch ever so slightly. I was enraged. So I speeded towards him like a bull. He thought I was going side stepped to trick him, which was probably illogical, knowing that I shouldn't use that anymore. So instead, I just when straight, held Diatrypó's butt up and swung it towards Jason's forehead. The collision between the two made Jason stumble to the ground, his forehead having a huge, purple bruise.

He groans and crumples up into a ball.

"Well played, Scar Face." He coughs while I purse my lips and stood up defiantly. "But I'm sure... No. I GUARANTEE that I will get you back." He holds his hand up to his mouth and coughs louder. "I swear."

"Make sure you don't swear on the River of Styx, because you'll regret it." My chin was still lifting with its defiance. "Make sure to change that attitude of yours. You'll end just like what you are right now."

With that I inhaled loudly, shook the blonde hair out of my face and marched off to where my best friend was.

Thalia.

She was watching by the coffee shop. I had completely forgotten about how we were supposed to meet up in Starbucks, but my happiness just took over my mind and just made me wander off.

The bells of the small Starbucks shop rang loudly as I walked in, hands in my front jacket's pocket.

My sky blue eyes met Thalia's electric ones. Her eyes stirred in anger, but it looked like she also had concern held in. I know her. So that's why I know.

"What was that, Luke? Seriously! I thought the Kronos had gotten out of you. But I was wrong. He left you with some of his evil." She anger didn't make her realise that I had a opened wound, in which she came to know of in a few seconds.

"Oh, Luke. What have you done to yourself?"

"It wasn't me. It was your stupid brother."

She glares harder at me.

"I know my brother is stupid, but it was actually you who had caused this mess. If you hadn't attacked, then maybe he wouldn't of attacked either."

I sigh and shook my head as she nursed to my bleeding gash.

"Thank you, Thalia. What would I ever do without you..."

"Don't worry, Scar Face. I'll always be there for you, because I'm your best friend."

* * *

**And some Thaluke to end with. What?! I ship them. Don't blame me. I mean, for all you Thalico shippers out there... I mean, here's my LOGICAL reasoning. Wait, nawwww. I have nothing against you guys. You can ship whoever you want, but at least you don't try to shove it down my throat.**

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed the first one shot of this series! See you next time! Fave, follow or review! And as always **

**stay happy- GOA**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just need to finish this one shot. Cause I promised my BFF that I'm gonna do a Caleb vs Percy thing. Caleb from Divergent and Percy from... You know. **

**Well! This is the last chapter peeps. So sad. Not! It's such a short story, not much effort has gone into it. XD**

**but anyways, read on**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture **

Jason POV

I gave a quick look outside the window and sipped onto the brim of my coffee cup. I just want to relax myself. My body still feels sore from what Luke had done to me. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Maybe I still have the Eidolon controlling me. I shouldn't think of that, though. I should believe that Piper's job had been taken cared of.

I flutter my eyes shut and blew on my hot coffee.

Maybe a short walk outside should clear my mind.

So that's what I was going to do.

I shoved myself out of the chair, making a screeching noise during the process. I grabbed my coat from the hanger and carelessly slipped it onto my shoulders. I quickly grabbed the door knob and made a huge slam as I got out of my home.

My voice was muffled underneath the coat, and also from the cold, crispy air. My eyes trailed down the footpath as I trudged along.

I wasn't watching where I was going because I heard a few negative yells and growls. I ignored the people and took a left turn onto another street.

Today felt downcast, a feeling for depression or sadness.

When I thought it was going to be a normal day, I felt the wind blow harder, pulling my hoodie off my head. I was suddenly alert by the quick change of weather.

My blue eyes scanned the area.

It seemed odd because there weren't a lot of people nearby. I gave the vast ally a skeptical look and continued on walking down.

I didn't really notice anything, though. I didn't hear people's voices. I didn't hear foot steps. I didn't hear cars beeping along the rocky road. Everything seems out of place.

That seemed really suspicious because I knew Manhattan couldn't be _this_ quiet.

I finally gave in.

"I know you're here somewhere. Show yourself, monster! It's too old to be suspicious in any way. I believe it wasn't wise of you to show yourselves now. Unstable because I feel weak, limp, doesn't mean you could beat me up!"

I hear a rumbling sound. In fact, _someone's_ rumbling voice.

"Look what we have here. Roman, it's nice to you see you again. It's been about two days since you confronted me." I knew that voice. It was Luke.

I could just see his lips slightly twitching upwards in the dark area. He gave out a light chuckle. "And I thought you wanted to take a comeback? Are you too afraid to face me? Apparently I was, or am, one of the best fighters in Camp Half Blood."

I glare at him and slid my hands out of its pocket. "And I thought you'd change that attitude of yours. Simply I cannot believe that anymore."

He shakes his long blonde hair that hat gotten in front of his face. "Come on. I'm couldn't possibly change who I am in two days. Oh Grace, thinking so stupidly. I know personality couldn't change in two days, but can skill? I believe that's possible because I've seen it for myself. So what? You're too much of a coward to fight me? You should've practiced. You know a fight between Gaea is coming, so why aren't you."

"Because some idiot threw me on the ground," I spat at him. "And no, I shouldn't of practiced. I'd hurt myself more. And for you, well, you are just a bully. And bullying is a sign of cowardice." **(Words of Beatrice? Anyone?)**

"Well then come at me, bro." He motioned his fingers up and down.

"I know you'll regret this," I say.

I flipped the golden coin for my pocket, and it instantly changed into a golden sword.

I let out an aggressive growl, and wielded my sword in front of my chest as Luke's sword clashed with mine. I gritted my teeth as his pressure bounded towards me.

I know that he's stronger than me, but is he agile, too?

At the last second, I spun myself out of his trap and stabbed him by the side like what I did before. He let out a scream of pain and panic as he tried to ignore it. He was still trying to go towards me with an open wound, but he was weak, so I when to the opposite direction and butted my sword onto his right side. I kicked my foot towards his leg, and he fell unbalanced to the ground. I hovered over him, ready to make him suffer. As I held my sword out, he kicked his open foot to my thighs, making me stumble back. That also gave him time to jump back up to take his stance.

And at the wrong time, our eyes met.

I looked harder and saw that there was concern, pain and worry? Why would he worry about this? By all means, we were equally tied.

I softened my grip on my sword and let it drop to the ground.

Him seeing this, lets out a groan and drops to the ground, the same way as my sword. He laid there helplessly, blood spilling around his limo body.

I walked up to him, his head had trouble lifting up so he could see me.

I narrowed down my eyes at him. I took note that his hand was trembling, his lips were too.

"You are lucky. I had a talk to my sister about our fight before. She told me to think before I do. That's what I what I exactly did right then. You should feel good about your self now. I spared your life. If I killed you..." I shook my head "... Then Thalia would blame your death on me. Which would be true, but the most thing important is that she'd lose her friend. Her only best friend from her childhood. I don't want to make her cry over you while she's mad at me."

He croaked, "That was... Take me to Thalia. Maybe we could figure this thing out. I know I've been cruel. But I'm sorry. But that also means that I still don't hate you. I still dislike you to the core."

I snorted and turned my back at him. "And that's how it's always going to turn out, Luke."

And with that I walked away from his body, not giving the chance of a second look.

**Le End**

**I hope you've enjoyed these two one shots! Make sure to check out my other stories! Follow, fave and review! And as always **

**stay happy- GOA**


End file.
